Baby It's Cold Outside
by edens chaos
Summary: Basicaly a parody of the song put into story format. The pairing is AnzuBakura. Merri Kurisumasu Minna-san!


eden: hey! This will either be my first or second Christmas fic that I post. This on is Bakura/Anzu and the other is Malik/Anzu. Both are to romance Christmas songs that I heard on the radio. Both are cheesy love fics, so please don't hurt me! I'm writing these on vacation in Reno, and its really short notice because I started writing these on the plane. Be happy that I gave people something, even if I am part of the crappy writers association. Anyways Merri Kurisumasu! a.k.a. Merry Christmas!!!! Happy Holidays! Ill try and update typhoon when I get a chance… baiz!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or this version of the song. I own the corniness of it though which means I own the plot… unless I some how miraculously had the same idea as another authoress and we wrote almost identical fics…. Then I guess the better writer keeps the idea…

* * *

Anzu trudged through the snow, slowly making her way home through the rather large blizzard. After spending a long time at Yugi's during the Christmas party, she had left when it was lightly snowing, but it had picked up fast and had turned into a raging blizzard. She stumbled on a hidden rock and fell face first into the snow. She lay there for a few seconds before jumping up and shivering harder than she had been before. She made her way to the closest house and knocked on the door, jumping up and down trying to warn her self up even slightly. The door opened and she stopped, gasping slightly at who it was.

"Ba-Bakura? C-can I come-come in please?" She whispered.

He stared at her for a few seconds before grabbing her wrist and quickly pulling her into the house.

"What were you doing out there Anzu? It's a bloody snowstorm!" he said worriedly, pulling of her coat. "How could you go out in something like this?"

"I know, I know. But when I left Yugi's it was only snowing lightly. But when I got past the corner store, it had picked up and then it was a blizzard by the time I made it to your neighbor hood." She sighed, striping down to her socks, pants, and shirt.

"Come in here." He said leading her into the kitchen. "Ryou made me some hot cocoa before he went to bed and there's still some left. I don't want my girl dying on me."

"Over-protective much?" she laughed, but hugged him around his middle.

"Damn straight." He growled lightly, hugging her back. "Now sit and drink."

He placed a large cup of cocoa in front of her, before sitting down with his own. He glanced over at his girl friend whom had stopped shivering after warming up and smiled slightly. Knowing it was out of character for him, he hid it well, but continued watching her. She knew he was watching her again, and found it slightly odd how he always did that when they were together, but she loved him anyway.

Finishing her drink, she stood up and placed the cup in the sink before walking back into the hallway.

"I really can't stay," She said as Bakura followed her. She grabbed her hat and scarf and placed them on.

"But baby its cold out side." He said coming up behind her.

"I've got to go 'way," She said turning around to face him.

"Baby it's cold outside." He whispered in her ear, putting his arms around her waist.

"This evening has been," she started, but he cut her off.

"Been hoping you'd drop in," he said, nibbling on her ear.

"So very nice.." she finished, relaxing in his arms.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." He said clasping her hands in his and slowly pulled her into the living room.

"My mother will start to worry." She said as she was dragged to the couch.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" He laughed running a hand through her hair.

"My father will be pacing the floor," she sighed as she sat on the couch next to Bakura.

"Listen to the fire place roar." He said quietly as he pulled the auburn haired girl closer to him.

"Well… maybe just a half a drink more." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Put some music on while I pour." He said getting up and going back into the kitchen. Anzu stood up and walk towards the radio, twisting the knob back and forth till hitting a radio station with some Christmas carols. Bakura came back in with two more mugs of the creamy chocolate and set them on the table, pulling Anzu back to him on the couch.

"The neighbors might think.." she started, but Bakura knew what it was leading to so he cut her off again.

"Baby its bad out there," he said pulling her closer, if that was possible.

"Hey, what did you put in this drink." She stated softly, yawning slightly.

"Not a cab to be had out there." He responded avoiding the question.

"I ought to say no, no, no sir," she mumbled as she snuggled closer to her silver-haired fiend.

"Mind if I move in a bit closer," he whispered as he pulled her into his lap where she curled up resting her head on his shoulder.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," she said to herself burying her face deeper in his neck and hair.

/ What's the sense in hurting my pride. / He thought as a familiar tingling sensation went up his spine as she nuzzled closer to him. He smiled in content, but it disappeared when she sat up again.

"I really can't stay," She said and tried to pull away and stand up, but Bakura just tightened his grip.

"Baby, don't hold out, because baby it's cold out side." Bakura stated as he pulled her back into his lap.

Anzu frowned slightly before turning around in his lap to face him and starting again.

"I simply must go." She said as if to end the conversation, but Bakura dragged it on.

"Baby, it's cold outside." He responded before leaning into kiss her.

"The answer is no," she said, smirking lightly as he glared at the offending hand over his mouth. He kissed it as she pulled it away, making her blush lightly.

"This welcome has been…" She said leaning her forehead on his chest.

"I'm lucky that you dropped in." he said nestling into her hair.

"So nice and warm…" she said yawning again as Bakura grabbed a large blanket and wrapped it around them.

"Look out the window at that storm," he said quietly, as they stared in awe at the snow being blown around at high speeds.

"My sister will be suspicious." She said, trying to find away to escape, but not really wanting to move at the same time.

"Man, your lips look so delicious." He whispered in her ear, smirking as the blush on her face grew.

"My brother will be there by the door," She stated before Bakura's lips cut her off as they were gently placed on hers.

/Waves upon a tropical shore… / Bakura thought as his lips gently caressed hers.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious." Anzu said after pulling away, trying to avoid being pulled into pleasure by his soft, loving touches.

"God, your lips taste delicious" He said murmured burring his face in her hair once again as her face turned crimson.

"Well maybe just a little while more… " she said thoughtfully.

"Never such a blizzard before," he stated, agreeing with her and attempting to keep her there longer. They laid there a little while longer before Anzu stood up and looked down on him.

"I've got to go home…" she sad sadly.

"Oh baby, you'll freeze out there." Bakura stood up next to her, pitiful puppy-dog eyes turned on full blast.

"Then, lend me your coat." She said, turning away to avoid his gaze.

"It's up to your knees out there!" he stated frantically, once again worried.

"You've really been grand" she smiled apologetically, slipping her hands in his.

"I thrill when you touch my hand," he smiled at her, intertwining their fingers and kissing her lightly on the cheek

"But don't you see…" she began but Bakura interrupted her with his own reply.

"How do you do these things to me?" he said softly before kissing her again, this time on the mouth. She melted into his open embrace as he gripped her around her waist. When she broke off for air she looked at him and smiled brightly, before it faltered.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow," she thought worried about what Yuugi, Jou, and Honda would think.

"But think of my life long sorrow!" he whimpered, the puppy-dog eyes back as he thought about the 3000 years he had stayed in the ring away from all others.

"At least there will be plenty implied," as she sat back down on Bakura's lap, cuddling close to him.

"If you caught pneumonia and died." He said hugging her tighter while nuzzling his face into her neck.

"I really can't stay," she yawned widely closing her eyes.

"Get over that old doubt." He responded as he lay down on the couch and pulled her closer while she curled up by his side. "'Cause baby it's cold out side." He finished as they fell asleep.

* * *

eden: There. A very, very corny Christmas fic for you all. Oo;; so much cuddling.. FLUFF!!! . And just to let you know I followed along directly with the song so sorry if it seems a little weird. Hope you liked it somewhat…. Not that I really expect you to. Review if you want… and go read my other Christmas fic called All I Want For Christmas Is You. Like I said before that one is Malik/Anzu. Merri Kurisumasu Minna-san! 


End file.
